Freindship
by Puakai Star
Summary: Sophie has a made friends with the new girl at school and they become very close. Is the friend trustworthy, or to secretive? Please read and give a chance.
1. Beggining

Chapter 1: Beginning

Cally's point of view

I woke up to my alarm clock. It was 6 am. Good, I had plenty of time. I started getting ready for my day. Today I could start actually going to school. I had been wanting to for a while, but my brother wouldn't let me, okay that was too funny, me actually listening/obeying my brother. Ha like that would ever happen. The only reason I wasn't starting before now is that I knew he was worried about me. I continued brushing my teeth, I looked at my watch casually. I frantically looked at it again '8:35' School started half an hour ago. I quickly rinsed my mouth, through myself together and practically ran out the doo…but not before "You are so DEAD when I get home! SO DEAD!" I yelled to my brother. He always pulls things like this.

I ran into the class room, the teacher did not seem surprised to see me.

"Ah," she said "You must be "Calli-"

"Yeah, you can call me Cally" I said quickly. Sure I was cutting her off, but come on you would have too. My full name's kind of long so means that I had already interrupted the class, I did not want to disturb them further by letting the teacher announce my full name. BTW my full name is Callisthenes Rosaria-well you get it it's pretty long. " Sorry I'm late" I said sincerely "My brother reset my alarm clock this morning." I was afraid she'd freak and accuse me of lying or something, I am way to used to that. She then surprised me by smiling. You heard me right smiling. She then said with the utmost sympathy

"I understand, I had a younger brother growing up." Like I care- well she's just being nice

"No-mine's older." Trying to tell her she was wrong without actually saying your wrong wasn't easy - for me. Honestly I hate it when people assume things

"Oh-"Her voice trailed off for a second, I could tell she felt awkward "well you can have a seat by Sophie piper." She gestured to an open desk by a girl with brown hair. I sat down where she gestured and 'Sophie' introduced herself as I sat down just when the recess bell rang. She was the only person I knew so I hung out with her we talked, and believe it or not we like instantly became bffs, just like that. She also invited me to come to her house after school, I eagerly agreed - maybe too eagerly - but she didn't seem to mind the eagerness, in fact she seemed kinda eager too. Her perkiness kinda shocked me at first, my house is usually kinda gloomy, I mean me and my sister are lively, I think, but my brother, I don't know, something to do with being 21 and already losing both of his parents leaving him 'in charge' of us . After Dad died any happiness or excuse for happiness that seemed to be there left. He seemed to be all about destruction, depression, and vengeance now. It bugged me a lot.

We walked up to what I presumed to be Sophie's house. And she Introduced me to her family. Now I saw where she got her perkiness from. Her family introduced themselves as "Gwen, Sophie's mother" "Aggie, Sophie's Grandmother" "Dylan, her brother" and "Marnie, her sister" It was then that I put the pieces together. _'These were the Cromwells, which meant Sophie my new best friend, was a Cromwell, and our friendship would be short lived because I am a Kalabar and my brother, Cal, will kill me! Unless… He doesn't know…he doesn't have to know_.'

"Cally, you okay?" Sophie asked me

"Yeah I'm fine. Just spaced out that's all." I replied '_Wait what how will Sophie react when she finds out my Dad… well…she also doesn't need find out either' _

"So, Cally, do your parents know where you are?" 'Gwen' asked me. I thought about the last time I had to actually tell my parents where I was. Believe it or not, I missed those days.

"Umm…it depends on how much you think the dead sees. My parents have been gone for over 6 years." I saw everyone look sympathetic. I knew she was just watching out for me but I really wanted her to drop it.

"I know how you feel." Sophie started. I highly doubted she actually knew how I felt. I hated it when people pretended that they knew how someone else felt. Did she lose a parent? "I lost my Dad when I was 4." Okay, so maybe she did know slightly how I felt. I gave her a slight smile.

"Well, who takes care of you then?" 'Gwen' asked me. I should learn what to address her by and I so wish she would just drop it.

"My older brother."

"Wait. The one who reset your alarm this morning?" Sophie asked. I smiled

"Yeah. He is way irresponsible, I am basically in charge of our household." This is true, I mean its' Cal. He can be a major jerk too but I didn't mention that.

"Aren't you 14" Sophie asked me as if she thought she knew the answer, but wasn't sure.

"Yeah, but that's just how it has been after dad died. I don't ask him for permission for anything he doesn't care. Can we change the subject?" I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Of course. Hey Cally want to come up to my room?" Sophie asked me. Finally I can get out of this conversation.

"Sure" I stated without too much enthusiasm.

"Well, does he know where you are?" So much for dropping it.

"He doesn't really care."

"I would feel more comfortable if you told him, okay." She just wouldn't drop it. I was about to come up with an other excuse when, practically on cue, Cal called on my cell phone. I told him earlier that we needed to get cell phones cause I was going to mortal school and I couldn't Exactly be seen talking to a mirror aka witch's glass.

"Hello" I said into the bottom piece of my phone. I was still getting use to not seeing the person I was talking to.

"Yo. Cally where you?" I heard him say on the other end

"I am at my friend's house, may I stay." I wasn't really asking cause I never listen to him. Mostly 'asking' for 'Gwen'

"Yeah like you have a frien-" I didn't let him finish.

"Yeah, Thanks, see you when I get home." I hung up. Immediately I got a mind message.

_'Cally how dare you' _Cal sent me through magical mind messaging

_ 'Leave me alone or else' _I replied 'or else' wasn't really anything, just something to get him to shut up, Sure enough he did.

Sophie's Point of View

Our teacher informed us we would be having a new student today, she would be sitting by me. I was pretty excited at first, that is before she didn't show up. Maybe she's not coming anymore, bummer, I was hoping that she was from out-of town and wouldn't know about the strange things yet. People around here tend to over react, so maybe my house has shrunk a few times, that doesn't mean there is supernatural stuff going on, okay, maybe there is, I mean I am a witch, but come on, it's not that big of deal. As I was saying, the new girl may not be coming, I mean who is half an hour late… Okay she is apparently half an hour late, here she comes rushing through the door.

"Ah, you must be Calli-" Our teacher tried to say, but new girl cut her off.

"Yeah, you can call me Cally." what's the difference. "Sorry, I'm late. My brother reset my alarm clock this morning." Bad idea missy, no excuse classroom, read the bulletin bored. Our teacher though, did the strangest thing, she smiled, actually smiled, I did not believe it, she never smiled.

"I completely understand," This lady understanding? That is unlikely. "I had a younger brother growing up." Maybe she did once have a life.

"Umm actually-mine's older."

"Oh-" awkward ""well you can have a seat by Sophie piper." She then gestured to the desk in front of me.

We started talking during class and recess and some how, just clicked. I invited her over and she immediately agreed, I didn't quite expect that and I have to warn my folks about mortal in the house, but other then that it was cool. I hope Grandma's not home, it's always hard having mortals over when she's there .

We got home and great, Grandma was there. I introduced Cally to them all. Mom said how Cally should call her parents so they knew where she was and said her parents were dead. Mom was saying how Cally must have a guardian, Cally said it was her brother, and they went back and forth with this. I tried to throw in a few things but mom ignored me, and Cally was glad to answer a different question. Surprisingly her brother actually called, and seemed to agree to let her be here. I wonder why she was making such a big deal about it in the first place, I wish my mom was that easy


	2. Family Meeting

Chapter 2: Family Meeting

Sophie's POV

Cally ended up spending the night and we had so much fun, as we always do, that was 2 months ago. She comes over quite often and has become part of our family, she even calls mom 'Auntie Gwen' now. She isn't over today, I'm gonna meet her at school. Our friendship has been growing and I think it's time to tell Cally the big secret.

I'm sitting in the kitchen eating my oatmeal.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie,"

"I think it's time to tell Cally." My mother didn't know what I was talking about so I conjured a chicken onto the kitchen table and mom got rid of it,

"Mom! Marnie! Dylan! Family meeting!" She yelled.

Marnie and Dylan hurried down the stairs; they were on break from Witch U, so were at home for a bit, they come home quite often. Grandma came behind them.

"What is it mom?" Dylan asked as he pushed up his glasses. We were all now congregated in the kitchen.

"Sophie thinks it's time to tell Cally about us being Witches, I think we should discuss it as a family means it's a secret we share." Mom explained. I looked at each of them. Grandma giggled.

"I think Cally's a wonderful mortal and trustworthy, I am fine with her knowing." Grandma announced. I smiled

"Me too, it'd be nice to let her in, she's practically part of the family any ways." Marnie added. I smilled bigger

"I agree, plus if she freaks out we can always erase her memories." Dylan suggested Marnie slapped him. (I would have too if he weren't so far away.)

Mom looked straight at me.

"I believe she's trustworthy too." Mom said. "But be careful how you tell her." I smiled again. I picked up my bowl I put it in the sink, then kissed each of my family members' cheeks.

"Thanks guys." I waved as I left for school. Today would be an interesting day.


	3. Secret

Chapter 3:Secret

Cally's POV

Wow, I think this is officially the first time I'm early for school, when spending the night at my own house.

"Hey! Cally!" I heard Sophie yelling for me, I turned to see her running towards me, I smiled and yelled back just as dorky

"Hey Sophie!" She started running towards me, Sophie is good at allot of things, but running is not one of them, what I love best, is that she doesn't care, how many people have mocked her about it she still will run when she feels like it, like running to me, I starting running to her too. We both stopped right before we reached each other, otherwise we probably would have gotten bruises LOL. Sophie and I did our secret handshake.

"So Soph, what's up?"

"You can come over today right?" She asked, I couldn't believe how excited she was, I came over all the time. Sophie's smile stretched across her face, her brown eyes were lit up with eagerness, her cheeks were puffed out, so her smile definitely covered her whole face, she didn't have any teeth showing but still, I think this was one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen! To humor her, I decided to pretend like I wasn't sure, and rolled my eyes slowly, pretending I was thinking really hard,

"Well...hmm...I'm not quite sure." I finally answered. Sophie's smile shrank slightly and she raised her eyebrows questioningly

"Oh really? Now what in the world does Cally have planned? Hanging out with her brother?" I laughed as Sophie used the heavy sarcasm. I shook my head slightly with a grin taking over my own face.

"Nah, I can come over, I just don't get what he big deal is, you look like a kid who was just told they were going to Disneyland or something." I said with a smile

"Well, I have something HUGE to tell you! OMG I can't wait!"

"You have been keeping secrets from me? UHH" I played mock insulted " and here I thought we were best friends humph!" I over exaggerated a angry face that was obviously in jest. Sophie's -now patented- grin returned to her face and she giggled.

"Well Cally, I couldn't really tell you before I knew you could be trusted" Sophie explained

"And you didn't think I could be trusted?" I let my mouth fall open. Part of me was actually hurt, but I tried not to let the reality show, its not like I even told her my last name, I keep allot of secrets from her. But with me I already know if she even knows my surname, or the fact that I'm a witch she'll put everything together, she's smart like that. Besides it's not like she told me the big Witch secret so I think I'm on the clear there. She used her hand to close my mouth by lifting my chin.

"It's not just my decision Cally, It's a family secret, it involves everyone in my biological family, and I discussed it with them and we all decided I could tell you, and that your totally part of our family so it made since for you to know our family's biggest secret." Sophie explained, she smiled. Uh-oh I so hope that it's not the witch secret, crud, I so cant wait till tonight trying to figure out what it is, Cally-I told myself- there has to be other secrets she keeps just with her family.

"Okay…What is it? Are you guys not actually American citizens? Was your father like a spy or something? Are you like aliens from another planet? Soph, I can't wait till we get to your house, what is it?" Sophie looked around, we were in a rather secluded area of our school campus.

"It's kinda hard to just tell you I'll probably have to show you too." She took a deep breath before continuing, I held my breath and tried to look eager although I had true feelings of worry and fear. "Me and my family, well, we aren't from around here, and not just this city here, or country here, we are kinda, well from another dimension." She paused and seemed to gauge my reaction, so I though how I would be reacting and displayed that on my face: slight confusion and eagerness. Truthfully I already knew what she was talking about, she from Halloweentown, or at least her family is, and they are all witches. Truthfully, my feelings are disappointment and regret and confusion, and trying to figure out what to do, and how in the world would she react now if I told her, and that after she will official drop the big bomb, that would probably be prime time to tell her that I'm a witch…that is if I do tell her, I wanna tell her, but our families aren't exactly the best of friends, more like enemies, I mean my brother wants her family destroyed "like they destroyed our father!". He's certainly said it enough.

"The dimension We're from, we, and citizen of it like to call it 'Halloweentown' so it became the official name." Sophie added. Well actually, Halloweentown was created on Halloween and all the creatures decided it should be called Halloweentown as almost a mockery for the mortals, even though they would never really know. "The citizens of Halloweentown are like those people dress up like on Halloween, witches, ghosts, goblins, vampires, werewolves…"Sophie continued. I interrupted her, I really did not need to here everything explained to me about MY hometown from someone who only knew about it since she was six.

"So which are you? Are you a vampire? Werewolf?" I questioned, Sophie seemed slightly humored.

"No, I, and my family are witches." Sophie spoke with a matter-as-fact tone. I gasped

"Sophie, I thought you were good, I don't think I can hang out with someone who practices witchcraft…"I stuttered until she cut me off.

"Cally, I am still good, I inherited my powers, every witch/warlock I know has, Witches are just like people some are kind some are mean."

"Okay then…So warlocks are male withes right, I think I saw that on a movie." I questioned as if I didn't already know, I'm still not really lying just implying that I don't know what she's talking about, and she totally does think that I really don't know what she is talking about. Maybe I should audition for that part in the school play/musical I don't remember which it is.

"Yep." She affirmed

"I'm not quite sure about all this, so if you're a witch that you have magic powers…right?" she nodded, still trying to gauge my reactions. "can I see?" I asked like I was scared to. She smiled, then looked around, again we were secluded

"Okay, but it cant be anything too big, magic is a secret and you cant tell anyone either okay?" She asks, I nod. She then takes a deep breath, and finds her center, she faces her palms to the ground and started chanting quietly in Latin, a basic English translation is 'flower grow, grow brilliantly, grow tall, taller, beautifully' she had paused when the sunflower had grown as tall as us, she opened her eyes, and I made sure I looked astonished, noticing this Sophie smiled then counter - chanted "renevo magicus, renevo magicus, minuo minui minutrum, decreso, decreso, renevo magicus" Translation is basically undo the magic, grow smaller, undo the magic. In turn the flower sank back into the ground then completely disappeared in the grass.

"Wow." I said simply. It wasn't that amazing honestly I did that when I was 4 but a mortal would have found it amazing so I pretended to.

"So…" Sophie pleaded she may have just said one word but she knew I knew what she meant. 'how do you feel about this, you are still my best friend right? You know I'm still the same person? You know I'm good? You understand?" I'm smiled-a silent answer for the silent questions, the bell rang -talk about saved by the bell. Of course the student body went chaotic going to homeroom.

"Race you to homeroom!" I leaned over and whispered ":no magic aloud" She smiled, I did to,

"Ready, get set, GO!" We both bolted to homeroom, I beat her there by a good 2 minutes it took her a whole 4 minutes to get to class.

Once both of us were seated, as well as the whole class, Our teacher, Mrs. Jenkins started speaking .

"Okay class, this morning is study hall, you may work on any assignments that don't involve talking or excessive noise. No talking at all" Just then Sophie turned to tell me something , I noticed Mrs. Jenkins' eyes right on us, I put my finger to my mouth. "Cally, Sophie, you are not exempt from the no talking rule, I have my eye on you two." Sophie sat straight in her desk, this is not the first time the two of us have gotten scolded for talking at inappropriate times. I leaned down to my back pack and took out "To Kill a Mockingbird" I pretended to read it while I got lost in my thoughts…


	4. Reflection

Chapter 4: Reflection?

My mind is going a million light-years an hour, well not quite its more like a million MILES, but that's still really fast. I can barely keep up with it, and its in MY head. I'm not even sure I can put it all into words…things that are on my mind…the news Sophie just told me, well it wasn't really news, but the fact that she told me means that she found me trust worthy, and that means allot to me, nobodies found me trust worthy it seems since my dad-died…I guess it makes since because we are best friends, her telling me about the secret almost also makes me feel guilty, she totally thinks I'm a mortal, and I totally implied that, should I tell her my secret? Should I tell her about my family? Could I? Could I really tell her that my brother wants her and her entire family destroyed? Could I even tell her that I'm a witch too? Yeah, sure, the most powerful witch the universe, Callithenes Kalabar, daughter of Calabar Kalabar, that would certainly turn out well. Sigh. Oh there is a note in my book, so much for pretending to read. I unfolded the piece of folder paper that was folded 6 times to a small rectangle, Sophie and I always use that fold when we pass notes, I smiled at that thought. The note was in Sophie's free-script, it read:

Hey Cally! (She wrote my name in coolish writing, I smiled)

I am sooo bored, and how in the world r u reading, and to kill a mockingbird? Isn't that an asignment for Mr. Zane's class? I haven't read it yet I couldn't' get past the first page. Sigh. Let's start passing notes, well on another sheet of paper I'm probably gonna end up filling this one up. I'm SOOOOO BORED!

Maybe sometime I could come over to your house, I just realized I've never been there, plus I've never met your family. Maybe they could come over for dinner at our house, my family would love to meet them, It's just you brother and sister right? What does ur room look like? I'd love to see it =) Well this sheet of paper is all filled up =) Love ya

(she put a heart)

Sophia Joy Piper (She signed it)

P.S. I just realized IDK ur full name.

Sigh.

Looks like she's been thinking too. Grrrrr. What in the Universe am I gonnna do!


	5. The Truth Unveiled

Chapter 5: The Truth Unveiled

"Hey Cally, so please can we go over your house?" Sophie 's pleading face stared at me as she begged. What was I suppose to do? I smiled and sighed.

"Okay, come on." We started walking, I was sooo nervous…

"This is the way to my house." Sophie stated

"I know, I live closer then you'd think" When we reached the street Sophie and I both lived on, I turned right, Sophie followed although to go to her house we would turn left. A block down was my house we approached the door., we walked up the 3 steps to the doorstep of my house, I put my key in the lock slowly, I took a deep breath. "Sophie are you sure you want to see my place?" I stared in her eyes so nervous, I have no idea how she will react. I am sooo scared but she is my best friend and she trusts me so I should trust her equally. Besides, I don't want to keep secrets from her.

"Of course, you know you can tell me anything right? There is nothing in your house that would change my view of you, as my best friend" she smiled and I could tell she was confused what I was soo nervous about. I turned the key in the lock very slowly, and part of me wanted to cast a spell on my entire house to hide the truth, It would be so easy, but she does deserve to know, let's just hope Cal isn't home. I slowly turned the doorknob and opened my door I walked inside and took my key out, my best friend followed me in, I accessed the house she was seeing, I had spell books laying everywhere, from here you could see our kitchen, it had potions and their ingredients lying out, I looked back at Sophie, she looked at me her mouth wide open and there was the question all over her face, so I answered

"Yes, I am a witch" she gulped

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sophie questioned

"I..I-" I stuttered I saw her eyes dart to every spell book I had lying around she picked up the one closet to her, She was studying the Latin on the cover. We heard footsteps coming down the stairs Sophie glanced up then continued at the Latin, it had said "basic spells every witch should know" so I wonder why Sophie keeps reading it, it's not like it's incriminating.

"Why do you keep reading that?"

"I'm tiring to figure out what it says"

"Basic spells every witch should know, my little sister's working on it, you don't know Latin?"

"Well not very well, I know a few words."

"hmm" We heard a few cupboard doors slam so we looked to the kitchen, shoot Cal is home, I leaned over to Sophie's ear " don't use magic k" She seemed extremely confused, but nodded, she kept staring at my brother, I think he was too far away to recognize, he picked up a cupcake from the counter and dragged himself to me. He sniffed the cupcake again (he sniffed it when he picked it up).

"Good Cally your home. Is this a real cupcake? Or a potion cupcake?" I raised my eyebrows, "k you better not be lying" he then stuffed the whole cupcake in his mouth then he noticed Sophie. "Whoosh eh"

"My best friend." He then swallowed the whole cupcake in one gulp.

"Sorry about that, I'm Cal, her brother," He held out his hand to shake, and smiled (but he had chocolate cupcake in his teeth it really wasn't diplomatic) and Sophie's eyes widened, she finally knew where she saw him before, I could tell. Her head jerked to me almost in anger.

""I already know who you are Cal, we've met before, I sensed your presence when you came to our party and saw you when you were holding our spell books captive and Marnie took them from you." She then looked to me "Nice Try 'Cally' your plan failed Stay out of my life Kalabars we won't be fooled again, I guarentee it." A single tear rolled down her cheek. A tear of betrayal…

"Soph, I'm not my brother, or father, I swear."

"No, your worse." Those were her last words as she flashed away I stared and as I tried to follow her I heard a bell ring, it's the middle of the afternoon! Why would my alarm be ringing? Forget it…I felt hands on my shoulders, okay thats creepy

"Cally we got to go to our next class." I heard slightly I could no longer see, just utter blackness….then I saw a slit of light and started opening my eyes

**A/N I know it's taken me forever to post these but i had to decide how exactly i wanted the story to go. I kinda left it on a cliffy didn't I...evil laugh...and you have no idea when i will update, so story alert! But really if you want an update reveiw! I wanna know what you think of the story, and it lets me know that your reading it, A person reveiwed so i wrote four chaps and posted it! YAY Reveiwers, If you hate tell me! if you want this to b the last authors note tell me! =)**


	6. Heart to Heart

Chapter 6: Heart to heart

Cally's POV

I stood up from my desk I stared at my best friend.

"I thought you hated me."I told her. Sophie gave me a strange look.

"Why would you think that? You're my best friend. I could never hate you." Sophie stated as she pulled me up and walked me out of the classroom. I was still dazed and just went along with it. I thought about what I thought had happened. Maybe it was a dream, but it was hard to think my subconscious came up with it.

"Sophie, what's today's date?" I asked her.

"The 28th." She stated. It was the 30th last I checked. Maybe it was a dream, or maybe it was a glimpse of the future and I'm being given a second chance to fix it. Well regardless of what it was, I have learned that I can never tell Sophie. I'll have to keep pretending I'm mortal, I can't risk her finding out I'm a Kalabar, risking losing her as a friend. I can't blow this. I have never had a friend like Sophie, and I'm not sure I could ever find another friend like her.

"Cally, you been kinda werid since you woke up, you okay?" She asked. I shook my head quickly getting my current thoughts out of my head. As weird as all that is I'm here now, It hasn't happened yet and it's not gonna happen, I won't let it.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just had a werid dream that's all."

"What was it about? Was in it?" Sophie excitedly queried

"You were, but it was kinda scary, so I'm not sure I wanna talk about." I said hoping she would drop it. Her smile dropped and she leaned over to my ear.

"Did it have to do with me being a witch? Most of the stuff on tv isn't true, I don't hate mortals." I should have know that she would think of that. I suppose she did tell me only like an hour ago.

"I know you don't, and it's not really about that. I guess I do gotta say it. The dream was scary, not because you were scary but because our friendship ended. In the dream you basically told me you hated me and never wanted to see me again. I couldn't stand the thought." I stopped us in the middle of the hall and looked in her eyes. "This is one of my greatest fears, growing up I didn't have many friends, no close ones, at least not my age. My mom died when I was young, my dad became a workaholic, and my brother was rebellious. Conclusion you should take from this, Is that I NEVER had a friend like you. And I'm scared that one day you will realize I don't matter as much as you thought or that I'm to werid or nerdy and you won't want to be my friend any more." By now the halls had mostly cleared. Sophies face showed deep concern and care. I had even surprised myself by what I had said. I had never opened up like that before to anyone. Oh my gosh, my cheeks are wet, I never cried. I frantically wiped my cheeks but Sophie pulled me into a hug. The bell rang, but for once we didn't care. She whispered in my ear

"That could never happen Cally. I've never had a friend like you either, I could never hate you, I love you so much, you are like my sister, part of my family." We pulled apert and she looked at me, "except I like you better then Marnie at times." We both smiled at that. I also noticed now that she had been crying to. As we both composed are selves we looked around.

"WE probably should get to class." I forced a giggle.

"Yeah you are probably right." She smiled took my hand and started to our next class.


	7. Movie with a Surprise

Chapter 7

Cally's POV

Sometimes I feel like a liar, one lie is all it takes, but I have said so much more. I'm not sure if I have literally lied but I deffinatly have hinted at lying or agreed with lies. I'm not mortal, but Sophie assumed I was and I never told her she was wrong. I'm not sure if this is a true friendship, Sophie's always so truthful and I'm not, I can't ever be. I am the daughter and sister of her worst enemies. I am the daughter of the man they destroyed, I am the sister of the boy who stole their spell book and attacked their school. That's who I am. I can NEVER tell Sophie. I can never be who I truly am, I can never be everything I am and still keep Sophie as a friend, yet on the other hand keeping up this lie will ruin our friendship too. I have no idea how this will all work out. I care about her too much to lie but too much to tell the truth.

"Hey I'm back with the cookies and milk" Sophie entered her bedroom with a smile implanted on her face. She had a glass of milk in each hand and a package of cookies under her right arm. I smiled and arose from her bed where I was waiting; I grabbed the cookies so she could stop her amazing balancing act. I set them down on the floor as she sat down the milk and started the movie.  
We were at the climax of the romantic comedy movie we were watching when TAP TAP TAP. There was a knock on the door.

"AWWW! What she say!" Sophie and I echoed, she grabbed the remote and put it on pause.

"Come in" She said to whoever knocked on the door.

"Hey Sophie, just wanted to say hi, Haven't seen you in a while. Sorry for interrupting the movie." I was in shock but trying hard not to show it. Sophie ran up and gave him a hug.

"Is Marnie here too?" Sophie asked. "Oh where is my manners, this is Ethan Dalloway, my sister's boyfriend." Wow, I haven't seen him since he and Cal pulled their last prank, before we had to leave Halloweentown. He was (and according to Cal still is) Cal's best friend, his fellow prankster and gamer, his only friend. I smiled and acknowledged him accordingly as we had just been introduced.

"Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Same here." He stared at me for a second, he has to recognize me please please please don't say anything. "Marnie's in her room she'll be here all break."

"Oh! You grew up in Halloweentown right?" Sophie said, she had suddenly gotten really excited.

"Umm yeah why?" He answered.

"Well we heard Cal has a sister who may be a threat, do you know who she is? What she looks like?" Sophie asked eagerly, my thoughts right now are _"crapcrapcrapcrapcrap, pleeeeeese don't say anything Ethan…..please."_

'Which one? He has two?" He answered as am trying to look as curious as ever, not nervous at all.

"Ummmm, her name is Callisthenes Rosaria Kalabar. He has two sisters?"

"Yeah Callisthenes is the older one. Umm she has blonde hair, green eyes, sweetest girl in the world, I don't think you have to worry about her. She was always a goody two shoes." I was relived on the inside. I'm glad he's being honest.

"Do you have a picture or anything?" Sophie asked. I am so panicking on the inside

"Yeah."He pulled into his wallet and pulled out my 1st grade picture taken in Halloweentown Elementary, luckily I looked pretty different so I should be safe. Sophie took a magical copy of the picture, she handed it to me.

"here, she's suppose to be our age so we better look out." Sophie said. "What if she goes to our school that would be sooooo scarey."

"Sorry Soph I got to get going, see ya later." Ethan said

"K bye, Thanks."Ethan smiled as he left.

"Does she look Familiar? Do you think you have seen her around?" She asked me. What was I suppose to say_: Oh yeah, I've seen her around, everyday in the mirror._ We both know I couldn't say that. Should I come clean? NO! What about my dream? What if she never speaks to me again! What would I do then, I don't think I could handle that. Watch I'd probably be uber depressed for months. I've never had a friend like her before; I've never really had a close friend. I was too nerdy, or too much of a tattle tale. "Even if we did know her, that picture could be anyone. How many blondes with green eyes do you know?" Sophie had a face saying that she was considering it and saw my point.

"But, we have a picture; I'm sure now we could probably recognize her now. I mean, we also know the nose shape, cheek bones etcetera." She defended; I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I was actually rather surprised, how could she not recognize me. That is my picture she's holding. How can she trust me (Cally) so much not to even be suspicious, yet not trust me (Callisthenes) I am the same person, and I am not a threat. I probably could pose as a threat if I wanted to, but, that is never where my heart is. I don't like anyone getting hurt.

"Okay that's it what was with the eye rolling?"

"Sorry, I know you were excited, but we still got nothing. You said she's our age right? Do you look like you did when you were 6? Besides all we know about Cally-sthenies is that she's Cal's sister and what she looks like. For all we know, she could be nothing like her family. Do you know many teens that want to be like their family?" I said trying to pretend I didn't actually care either way, like I was just laying things out on the table.

"First off," Sophie said with a smile, "its Cal-li-thenis not Cal-lee-sthenies" we both laughed, its too weird being corrected on your own name. "2nd, we can never be too careful. We don't want anyone getting hurt. Especially not you, you have to know you are the most vulnerable in this house." Now her voice had a hint of pain. "I really don't know what I'd do if you gt hurt because you're friends with me." This was starting to get to serious; my eyes had a tear-river that the dam would break to soon. I gave Sophie a half smile.

"I feel the same about you." We both reached out and gave each other a hug. What we had just said made me think. Here this girl I was hugging, I don't know what I would do if she got hurt, and its WAY more likely that she'll get hurt because of me then the other way around, I don't know how I'd live with myself. That's when the river-dam broke the tears fell steadily down my face. As my tear seeped through the fabric of her shirt she squeezed me tighter. I returned the embrace. What if Sophie gets hurt because they find out she's friends with Callisthenes Rosaria Kalabar, the most wanted witch, the most feared, the youngest feared, the the the the….Should I be doing this? Should I be putting her at risk? I loosened the hug and pulled away I quickly used my hands to wipe the tears off me face. I gave her a half-smile.

"We should get back to the movie, rewind it a bit would you?" I smiled bigger than previously and she returned the gesture, adding a giggle into the mix. She jumped onto her bed and grabbed the remote. I joined her and stared at the TV as it rewinded to before we were interrupted. I wonder how I could have been so lucky to have a friend like Sophie. To have her accept me, or at least what she knows about me. Our movie continued.


End file.
